RWBY Mothers Wish
by Glynda
Summary: This is an on the side project so it will not be updated regularly. It is an AU of RWBY in which the grimm have been pushed to near extinction but that doesn't mean that everyone is safe. Most of the main characters will show up later along with one Oc of my own, the normal shipping nothing special about the pairs
1. Chapter 1

Mother's Wish Chapter 1

"Ruby wake up" Ruby's mothers voice came through her door. "I'm wake mom." She pulled herself out of bed and changed into her normal clothing.

Ruby was ten years old right now and lived with her mother and father on a mountain above a small town, while Ruby had only gone there a few times with her mother to the small shop her aunt owned. Ruby always wanted to go with her mother, mainly to see her cousin, who was Ruby's best friend. Her name was Yang and she was two years older than Ruby with long blond hair and purple eyes.

"Ruby?" her mom called her again "Coming, mom" as she made her way down the stairs. This was how everyday started Ruby would eat breakfast with her parents then going about with the morning chores, helping her mom with the dishes and cleaning off the table. After the chores were done with Ruby went off the play in the snow and too wait of her mom to call her for lunch, and afternoon chores.

Ruby had been out for quite some time and her mother had yet to come get he, so she made her way home only to see the back of a large wolf like animal it had black rough fur that was raised on its back.

The beast was facing her father who had a sword drawn, he saw her out of the corner of his eye "Ruby get inside NOW!" Ruby was shocked her father never yelled unless it was important, she didn't know what was going on she ran past him and into the house where her mother was standing holding a small glass vile of red powder. "Mom, what's that thing outside?" Ruby ran up to her mother and hugged her "Don't worry about it daddy going to take care of it."

After a short time there heard a scream of pain as Ruby's father was cut across the chest by the wolf. "Daddy?" Ruby looked at the door and heard foot steps outside the door. "No, please not Ruby" he mother whispered as the beast ripped the door from its hinges, she through the vile, she was holding, at it. The vile broke over the beast in a red cloud as it ran at her mother and cut her chest open with its large claws. Ruby was in shock she couldn't even scream, that is when her mom who was still barely alive grabbed a log from the fire place while it was still burning a through it a the wolf, it was still covered in the powder from before and burst into flames. It started to screech in pain and ran out the doorway into the snow only to collapse in a mound of burnt flesh. Ruby ran over to her mom who was holding her bleeding chest. "Mommy? Tell me what I need to do to help mom." Ruby was crying uncontrollably, but her mom just smiled at her. "Ruby dear...I want you to go to town...and find you aunt." she coughs up some blood before she can speak again. "Find her and stay there...you can't stay here any longer." Ruby couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Mom, no I can't leave you here if I do that you'll...you'll die! Once again her mother just smiled at her. "Ruby, you can't change what is going to happen, so I want you to go and live with your aunt, I want you to be happy with your life and not...and not be held back by me and your father." She took her hand the wasn't covered in her own blood and rubbed Ruby's cheek. "You can have a life there, you can make friends have a dream to fallow and you can live happily, you might even find love there." Ruby could no longer hold back the sobs, before she was just crying silently but now she could barely get a word in between her sobs and heavy breathing. "No...I can't live happily...not without you and dad." Her mother kept smiling, but her voice became stern, after hearing what Ruby said. "Listen Ruby...it's too late for me and dad...we can't stay here anymore either." She started to cough again and then smiled one last time. "We love you, Ruby, but you need to find someone else to love." She closed her eyes and shortly after her breathing stopped. Ruby was silent aside from her crying she said nothing and made no other noise besides whimpering and heavy breathing between sobs.

The next day Ruby made a grave for her parents and buried them on a small cliff near her home. When she returned she made food and eat it in silence, when she was done she grabbed her mother's cloak from its spot next to the door and left, she knew where she had to go, she couldn't live on her own out there on the mountain.

Kanika Rose was the name of her aunt her husband had died shortly after Yang was born, but she kept the last name of her father, Xiao Long. It took some time for Ruby to make it to the town while she could see it from the cliff she buried her parents it was still a long walk and by the time she got there night had already fallen. Ruby made her way to Kanika's home while she didn't know the town that well she knew how to get to the shop, and her aunt's house was connected to the shop.

(Knock knock) "I'll get it mom." a tired voice came through the other end of the do, Ruby had never been around long enough to hear Yang when she was tired but she still knew her voice all too well. Yang opened the door. "Ruby? What are you doing here?" Ruby looked up at her with tears hanging on the corners of her eyes. "Ruby? Come inside." She grabbed Ruby's hand and brings her to the living room well her mother, Ruby's aunt, sat drinking tea. "Ruby, what are you doing here so late, without your mother?" Having her mother mentioned brought the tears to the surface and Ruby could no longer hold them back. "They... they… They're gone." was all she could say between her crying and ragged breathing. "What do you mean they're gone?" Kanika wasn't quite sure that she had heard Ruby right. Ruby stopped her crying for long enough to tell her what happened. "A big wolf thing came...and when Dad tried to fight it...it...it killed him." She went silent for a moment. "And then I came inside..." She couldn't hold her tears anymore but she kept talking through them. "And it cut mom's chest open." They stared at Ruby in disbelief. "Aunt Summer is gone!? But she was strong she used to be a huntress." Kanika grabbed her knees trying to hold herself up. "Then how did you get out, Ruby?" Once again Ruby held her tear just long enough to answer. "Mom set it on fire with some weird red powder and it ran outside and died." She fell silent after that, the only noise was her quite whimpering every so often. Yang took Ruby up to her room and put her down in bed she stayed there with her until she fell asleep. Kanika walks in to see Ruby sleeping and Yang laying next to her but not asleep yet. "I'm going to go up to her house to get her things and such, can you make sure she's safe until I get back?" Yang looked at Ruby, then back to her mother. "If you don't come back, I'll never forgive you." She said with a smile. Kanika knew Ruby wouldn't lie about something like this, but she still needed to get her clothing along with the rest of her stuff, she also wanted to pay her respects to her sister…

Yang woke up the next morning to the sound of her door opening, she was still half asleep but she could tell that her mom had just returned with Ruby's stuff. She put down two boxes and a couple bags before she turned to them and saw that yang was awake. "Good morning Yang." She smiled but her face was sad and her voice was hollow. " Is all of that Ruby's?" Yang was still tired but she sat up as quietly as she could o she didn't wake Ruby up. She had calmed down during the night but she still had a forlorn look even in her sleep. " this is all the stuff I could carry, not all of it is Ruby's." she looked very tired, it was clear that she hadn't gotten any sleep and that she had spent the whole night waking up the mountain and then the whole morning walking back down with a full load.

Over the next couple weeks Ruby hardly left the house and only talked when she needed to. Yang still shared her bed with Ruby and almost every night Ruby had nightmares, Yang would do what she could to calm her but it only helped so much. By this point Ruby had been told that since Kanika was her net closest relative that she was now considered her daughter and was also now Yang's sister but it wasn't until around a month after her parents died that she finally went back to the Ruby that Yang knew.

Ruby woke up early that morning and had gotten the first good night in the last month. She didn't have a nightmare about her parents instead she had a dream about her father, it was one of the times he was telling her about hunters and huntresses. And when she woke up she knew what she was going to do with her life when she got older.

"Good morning mom" Ruby said as she came down the stairs. Kanika was at a loss for words she hadn't heard Ruby say anything outside of the occasional yes or no in the last month. It had been the first time she was up before Yang but Kanika was to surprised that Ruby had called her mom. Before she could say anything Yang came barreling down the stair with a worried expression. " where is Ruby have you...seen...her" Yang was just as shocked as her mother to see that Ruby was up before her but not just that Ruby was smiling. "Good morning sis" Ruby waved at Yang and smiled "a good morning Ruby."

End


	2. Chapter 2

Mothers Wish Chapter 2

Yang can't believe what she is seeing, Ruby is sitting at the table looking back at her, smiling.

"Good morning sis" Ruby says before turning back to Kanika.

"Yeah, good morning Ruby" Yang replies as she sits down next to the girl.

For quite some time the three of them quietly consume their breakfast before a knock sounds on the door.

"I'll get it, mom" Yang stands up and walks to the door. When she opens it, a girl a bit shorter than Yang -but taller than Ruby- stands in the doorway in a dark purple snow suit with a black hood.

"Good (shivers)... Good morning Yang, ca can can I come in?" The girl's shivering stops once she steps inside the very warm house. She sits next to Yang with a cup of hot tea in her hands. She puts it down before speaking.

"Thanks, it's really cold" "It's not a problem Blake. So what brings you here this early in the morning?" The still very tired Kanika asks.

"Well I wanted to tell Yang that the sleds Weiss ordered finally came in.

" Yang jumps out of her chair. "Really? They're here already?...What about the extra one?" The last part of her question seems more worried then exited.

"Yes she did get one more." Blake looks at Ruby and smiles. "It's good to see that the gloom Yang told me about is gone." Ruby looks at Blake for a moment. She is about to say something when Yang interrupts.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go get ready Ruby." She grabs Ruby's arm and drags her up the stairs before the smaller girl even knows what is happening. Blake follows them shortly after. (In Ruby and Yang's room)

"Yang what's going on? What are we getting ready for?" Ruby asks as Yang throws clothes from their closet onto the floor. She turns around holding a snow suit similar to the one Blake is wearing.

"We are going to go sledding." Ruby turns her head, a bit confused at Yang's reply.

"Sledding?"

"Yeah, our friend Weiss ordered some sleds for the four of us." Blake walks into the room answering Ruby's question.

"Who is Weiss?" Ruby asks.

"She is our best friend, even though she seems really mean sometimes like that time I got my head stuck in the snow and she wouldn't help me" Yang pouts.

"That was your own fault, Yang." Blake says, taking her hood down and revealing two cat ears on her head. Ruby stares at Blake for a moment with a look of shock on her face then runs up to the girl and pleads,

"Can I touch them?" she clasps her hand in front of her face and closes her eyes.

"I've never had someone ask me that before...I guess you can." Blake tells her. Ruby wastes no time as she starts to pet Blakes ears.

"Hey, Ruby, I'm sure you can pet her ears more later. We need to get ready, Weiss is waiting, right Blake?" Yang who is now fully dressed in her snow suit ways while she holds another suit one just like hers only in red and black.

"Yes she is waiting at our normal stop so we should hurry." Ruby dashes over to Yang and grabs her suit.

"I'll be out in just a minute, just wait down stairs."

The three of them make their way to where Weiss is waiting for them. Weiss wears a very light jacket for this time of year and a pair of jeans, her hair is tied back in an off-center ponytail. "Hey Weiss!" Yang waves as they reach the top of a rather large hill with a circle of trees around it.

"What took you so long didn't Blake go and get you?" She turns her head slightly annoyed.

"Yeah but she came right in the middle of breakfast." Yang closes her eyes and smiles.

"Well where is she, then?"

"She had to take care of something at home, she said she would be back in a few minutes" Yang replies. Weiss looks around to see if there is anyone else around.

"So how is Ruby, is she the same as before?" Her voice concerned. Yang smiles, trying to hold in laughter.

"She was doing better this morning she...she called me sis at breakfast." Weiss's face changes and she seems to be more relaxed. "So do you think she will be able come outside soon?" Her face turns more serious, "or does she need more time?"

Yang just smiles at her. "Well why don't you see for yourself" Blake and Ruby come out from behind a tree and start walking up to Weiss.

"Hey Weiss." They smile, "and yes this was Yang's plan." Yang who is on the verge of making a joke is silenced when Weiss shoves her head down into the snow. Ruby walks up to Weiss with her head down,

"H... Hello" Ruby lifts her head to look at Weiss. Weiss stares at Ruby questioningly, everything that she had heard from Yang about Ruby made her think she would look sadder rather then nervous.

"Hello Ruby, I'm Weiss" By this time Yang has pulled her head out from the snow and moves to stand next to Blake, who is watching the two girls.

Ruby turns away slightly"I'm sorry if I worri..." she is interrupted by a hand covering her mouth.

"You don't need to talk about, now." she addresses the dark-haired girl then shifts her focus to the others.

"Yang, Blake get over here so we can get to sledding."

With that, Weiss hands each of them a sled. Yang is the first one to go running, jumping onto it just before it gets away from her. Weiss goes next then Blake, Ruby hesitates at first but jumps on when she sees the other girls waving for her to come down, their faces showing just how much fun they are having. Ruby decides she wants to feel that way and takes the plunge down the hill.

"That was awesome!" Yang jumps up and pumps her fist in the air.

"Yeah let's go again!" Ruby is now just as exited as Yang, much to the three girls' relief, and they agree that Ruby seems to be having a good time.

Hours pass and finally the four of them head back to Yang and Ruby's house.

"I think we stayed out to long, my ears are numb." Blake places her hands on top of her head, holding her cat ears to try to keep them warm.

"Well you can blame Yang for that, she is the one who wanted to keep going for so long." Weiss, still untouched by the cold, says as she walks next to Ruby. Ruby sports the biggest smile and says.

"Thanks for getting the sleds Weiss, it was really fun." She grabs Weiss's arm and gives her a hug.

"Hey get off...Ruby come on." Yang turns around to see what is going on, only to trip over a large black thing in the road.

"Hey..this wasn't here before." Yang stands up, taking a look at what she had fallen onto; it is a large cloth with a white curled up snake design on it.

"Wait isn't this..." A hand comes from under the cloth and grabs Yang's leg

"Ahhhhhh!" she screams and jumps back.

"Yang could you help me... it's really cold." A tired voice comes from under the cloth.

"Albus? What are you doing out here, you know it's to cold for you." Weiss scolds him as she walks forward with Ruby still holding onto her arm.

"Just help me inside please"

The six of them go inside and sit at the table. Kanika makes tea for them. "So Albus, what where you doing out in the cold like that?"

Albus who looks to be around 28 moves his long white hair off of his still shivering shoulders and looks at Kanika with cloudy green eyes.

"Trying to get here."he says, removing his thick black cloak and heavy coat under the coat is a gray long sleeved shirt. He sits at the table now in his black cargo pants and steel toed boots, looking very pale. Kanika crossed her arms.

"Why would you need to get here? If you need something you can always call."

Albus looks down at his cup, frowning."My heater broke and I'm out of fire wood, they said it would be fixed in a couple days."

Ruby who is sitting next to him pokes his arm. "Why can't you be out in the cold?"

"So you're Ruby, right? I never got to meet you but I was good friends with your." He stops as Yang hits him in the ribs.

"Sorry; to answer your question," He takes the last of his tea in one gulp.

"I'm a faunus like Blake, just not the same kind." Ruby looks confused, Blake is the only faunus she has ever met.

She turns her head sideways,"what kind are you?"

"I am a snake faunus, so my body is the temperature of where ever I am."

"Which is why you should have just called instead of trying to walk here on your own. You can stay here until your heater is fixed."

"Thanks Kanika, I owe you one."

She turns to him. "Don't you always?" She winks and smiles.

Shortly after Blake leaves, Kanika walks up to Ruby. "Hey Ruby I wanted to ask you something."

Ruby looks very tired sitting next to Yang and Weiss, who both are asleep on the couch. "What is it?"

Kanika looks slightly worried and glances away. "Are you sure you are ok with... with everything?"

Ruby nods slowly. "I know you've been having a hard time, are you sure?"

Ruby looks back at her with a determined look in her eye. "I am and know what I want to do when I get older, I want to be a huntress like you and mom were."

Kanika is shocked but happy that not only had Ruby changed from sad and dark to happy and cheerful, but that she already has a goal. "That.."

"That sounds like a great idea" Albus walks into the living room, having overhead Ruby and Kanika.

"But don't you remember most of the schools shut down a couple years ago."

He stops, thinking. "I would be willing to teach her."

"Really? You would" Ruby jumps out of her seat , squealing and hugging him. The commotion wakes Weiss.

"What is going on?"

Ruby runs back over to Weiss and grabs her hand. " Albus said he would train me to become a huntress."

Weiss looks at him with a very stern look. "Me too."

Albus had not been expecting this. He backs up a bit as Weiss continues. "I want to be one too so... please train me too."

Albus walks into the kitchen backwards, "Sure, but you both need to get a bit older before we can start."

Kanika can't believe what has just happened, Albus is like a little brother to her. They are only three years apart and now he is going to teach her daughter how to be a huntress.

"I'm going to sleep girls. Weiss you can stay over if you father doesn't mind."

Weiss's face turns dark for a moment. "He doesn't."

Kanika nods as she heads to her room, "Well, good night then."

Ruby and Weiss are left in the living room. "Hey Weiss you ok ...Weiss." Ruby says, noticing that Weiss seems sad.

Weiss keeps her back to Ruby to hide her tears but she can't help smiling at the concern and friendship in Ruby's voice. "Yeah, let's sleep now. Good night,Ruby."

END

I apologies for any problems I am trying to work out the format and it took several tries to get this right. Please understand and I hope it wont be this long for the next chapter to come out. Thanks for reading.


End file.
